Yes Dear
by Man.or Astro Man
Summary: Vegeta makes a dicision that will ruin him


Yes Dear  
By Man...or Astro Man?  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
Satan City Hall was under siege! A radical terrorist group held the building in   
check, while the police struggled to recapture the situation. Within the white adobe walls   
of the building, the mayor and his assistant were desperately trying to reason with the   
criminals.   
  
"Please" the mayor pleaded, as the terrorist leader paced back and forth "I'm sure we can   
help each other, I mean...what is it that you want from us?"   
  
The terrorist turned to face the trembling mayor. The leader was truly a wall of   
muscle. Sinewy arms extended from his tight fitting combat vest. His thick broad chest   
was covered in bandoleers. His belt was covered in pouches containing shells for the   
machine cannon that replaced his right hand. And as he spoke, his foul breath barely got   
past his thick black beard.   
  
"No way! We're not makin' any deals with establishment flunkies! You fat cats are   
always after your cash, man! Well you can't throw money at this and hope it goes away!   
We're here for the people!!" The leader rambled on and on. Stopping only to hear the   
cheers from his partners.   
  
Of which were a large overweight man with a dark handle bar mustache. The fat   
man was busy undressing the mayor's assistant, next to him there was a lanky man who   
stood at least 8 feet in height, not including the bushy red hair that sprouted from his head.   
And finally a shorter character, who seemed to blend into the background. His eyes were   
the only ones that showed intelligence, even from behind his thick, black framed glasses.   
All were busy doing their various tasks.   
Suddenly a blast ruptured the side of the building, sending the terrorists flying. As   
the dust began to settle and eyes began to clear, a figure could be seen standing in the still   
smoking hole. Although he lacked in height, this man's tall spiky hair more then made up   
for it. This plume of ebony flame came down into a sharp widow's peak the tip pointing   
to his cold black eyes. His body was covered in muscle and his very presence seemed to   
radiate power.   
  
"This is absolutely ridiculous" the dark man grumbled as he shifted the uniform he   
was wearing. The short man wore a form fitting white body suit that left his legs and arms   
bare. He had matching long white gloves and red boots that came up to his knees. The   
white body suit had a large triangle shaped blue collar and a bright red bow in the front,   
held on by a heart shaped broach. He had a red choker with a symbol of an upturned   
crescent moon. All this and a blue pleated skit that barley covered his hips as well as a   
golden tiara with an identical moon.   
  
"What the hell is this guy?" the terrorist leader asked between snickers  
  
"I'm not saying it." The dark man in the sailor uniform mumbled. What the   
terrorists could not hear was a young girl's voice in the tiny ear piece, which was cleverly   
disguised a an earring.   
  
"C'mon daddy! You promised me. Anything I wanted for my birthday" came the   
reply  
  
"But I'm a warrior! If Kakarot saw me like this..."   
  
"He won't! Now say it or I'm telling mom!"   
  
"Fine, fine. I'll say the stupid line" The man placed his hands on his hips and   
stared at the terrorists "You have used violent force to capture these good people. This   
cannot be allowed. I fight...no...I'm not saying it!"   
  
"MOM! DADDY WENT BACK ON HIS PROMISE!" the girl in the ear piece   
shouted   
  
"Oh all right" the man resumed his position "I fight for...ugh...love and justice"   
he spat the words out like they were poison "I am Sailor Vegeta, and on behalf of the   
planet Vegeta, I will punish you" Vegeta ended the monologue with Sailor Moon's   
classic pose.   
  
The room erupted in laughter from the terrorists, the mayor and the girl in the ear   
piece.   
  
"There Bra, I said the damned line! Can I go now?" Vegeta hissed   
  
"No Daddy! You said you'd fight the bad guys...oh hey Trunks. Here, listen to   
daddy" Bra said in a bubbly voice  
  
"NO! Don't bring Trunks over..." Vegeta was suddenly cut short by his son's voice  
  
"Dad's wearing what!? AHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh man! Wait till Goten hears   
this!"   
  
"Dammit! I've had enough of this! If I don't kill something soon I won't be   
responsible for my actions!!"   
*******  
"...and so after a three hour police shoot out, the terrorists were finally defeated   
by a short man in a school girl's uniform. The transvestite super hero then   
disappeared before he could be questioned. In other news, shortly after the city hall   
incident a large building mysteriously exploded. No explosives were found, but   
witnesses claim to have seen a bright golden light just before the building   
exploded. Now for the weather..."   
  
Bra reached around and hugged Vegeta tightly "I love you Daddy!"   
  
"You'd better. All I can say is that I'm never doing anything like that again!"   
  
"Vegeta!" called a woman's voice from upstairs "Remember that it's Trunk's   
birthday in two weeks, I want you to spend the entire day with him. You guys do   
whatever he wants to do!"   
  
Vegeta balled his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, barely containing his rage, until   
he finally managed to squeeze a few words past his clenched teeth. "yes dear"   
  
THE END?  
  
  



End file.
